Club Penguin Fan Universe:Requests for Adminship
If you are commited to this wiki, and want to help expand it further, you may apply for adminship on this page. When you apply, please state the following in your application; *Your edit count *How much time you can contribute to the wiki *What you can do to benefit the wiki *Your good qualities *Your bad qualities *Articles that you have made that you are proud of *Any further information you'd like to add Once you have applied, the members of this wiki will vote either for, against, or to stay neutral in your application. Your application will stay on this page for a week to let the users decide, and you will receive the final verdict on your respective talk page. We wish you good luck in your application, The Club Penguin Fanon Staff ---- Also, if you abuse your powers, bureaucrats have been given the new power of taking away sysop powers. Please use them carefully! Code *Rollback (blue light) *BOSS (green light) *SUPER BOSS (bureaucrat) (orange light) Requirements * Rollback: ** At least 125 edits in the mainspace (the main articles of the wiki) ** Dedication to the wiki ** Desire to clean up vandalism ** Fairness * Sysop: ** At least 375-500 edits in the mainspace and at least 6-10 articles created ** Desire to help the wiki ** Dedication to the wiki ** Fairness ** Fair usage of rollback powers (if previously promoted to rollback) * Bureaucrat: ** Over 625 edits in the mainspace and over 10-12 articles created ** Extreme dedication ** Fairness ** Fair usage of sysop and/or rollback powers (if previously promoted to either or both positions) ** High moral standards =Applications= If you think you have what it takes, apply here! E-114 I've been wanting to be a rollback for awhile, and I want to try now! Good Qualities: 246 Edits I've never spammed or talked in Str00del (Except for then) I have imagination (Well... everyone does...) I go to this Wikia alot. Everyday, actually, I can't go on everyday because I'm usually in school or doing homework. I just don't edit. I don't want to brag about myself, so I will go onto my bad qualities. Bad Qualities: According to Swiss Ninja, I'm worse than a Walrus, which sorta makes no sense. (This is from my block) My joking overdrives my seriousness I am very hated (That was stated in my 5 minute block, aswell. And that block had no registered user name in it) My edit count is pathetic for my time I make plot holes by mistake sometimes I use the term "prey on" as "to track down", while many people think I mean "to eat". Did I mention I was blocked? Other Info: I can draw a good image on paint. Favorite articles: Lord Fishstick and Landhopper For *I just voted anyway anyhow. HTF still gets it. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 01:24, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Good person, good editor.----Anniem۝۝se 22:15, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *You can never have enough rollbacks. I vote yes. Plus, your presence on the shout box is pleasing and very warming, and I value your frequent visiting. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I'd like to buy the world a Coke. † 23:41, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *Per these two guys above Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 09:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Against Neutral I don't know.... you're not very active. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 02:29, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I haven't really seen your work.--(User:Sanchonachos) Maple Syrup RULZ!! 20:45, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I don't really know...... --Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 21:35, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *Me 2 Citcxirtcem` Screwball86 He should be part of the BOSS because he has a lot of edits and he makes good articles! I surprised why he isn't a sysop yet! Update: It's over 1000 edits! '''Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) For (doit) Against (dontdoit) Neutral (bleh)